Cross Colors
Cross Colors is a song performed by Japanese vocalist, Yuki Koyanagi. It is the ending song of Dynasty Warriors 4. While the lyrics for both Japanese and English versions are different, both of them are based on the theme of remaining true to one's self. Credits :Lyrics: Yuki Koyanagi :Composition: Kazuhiro Hara Japanese Lyrics Kanji= :Everyday 戦い続け :悔し涙流して :心に傷を負って :色さえも失なくしてく人 :ずっと夢に向かって :自分の色を信じて :生きている私に　Palette なんて必要ない :追いかけて　永遠の色　誰に何を言われても :いつだって　ありのままで　流されたくはないから :いつのひにかこの style で :自分だけの夢　勝ち取るから :I will never change my color :Run the way 走り続けて :自分だけの光を :Ah　何度もくじけて　つまづいて　手に入れたく :Colors　重なり合って　染まりやすい世界でも :色（じぶん）を信じて　弱気なんてぶち壊して :追いかけて　永遠の色　誰にも譲りたくない :いつだって　あの時のような　熱い瞳忘れない :この思いが届くはず :描いてた夢　手に入れる :I will get only my color :追いかけて　永遠の色　誰にも譲りたくない :いつだって　あの時のような　熱い瞳忘れない :追いかけて　永遠の色　誰に何を言われても :いつだって　ありのままで　流されたくはないから :いつのひにかこの style で :自分だけの夢　勝ち取るから :I will never change my color |-|Romaji= :Everyday tatakai tsuzuke :kuyashi namida nagashite :kokoro ni kizu wo otte :iro sae mo ushinakute shiteku hito :zutto yume ni mukatte :jibun no iro wo shinjite :ikiteiru watashi ni Palette nante hitsuyounai :oikakete eien no iro dare ni nani wo iwaretemo :itsudatte ari no mama de nagasaretaku wa nai kara :itsu no hi ni ka kono style de :jibun dake no yume kachitoru kara :I will never change my color :Run the way hashiri tsuzukete :jibun dake no hikari wo :Ah nandomo kujikete tsumazuite te ni iretaku :Colors kasanari atte somari yasui sekai demo :jibun wo shinjite yowaki nante buchi kowashite :oikakete eien no iro dare ni mo yuzuritakunai :itsudatte ano toki no youna atsui hitomi wasurenai :kono omoi ga todoku hazu :egaiteta yume te ni ireru :I will get only my color :oikakete eien no iro dare ni mo yuzuritakunai :itsudatte ano toki no youna atsui hitomi wasurenai :oikakete eien no iro dare ni nani wo iwaretemo :itsudatte ari no mama de nagasaretaku wa nai kara :itsu no hi ni ka kono style de :jibun dake no yume kachitoru kara :I will never change my color |-|English Translation= :Everyday, I continue to fight, dripping tears of regret :I hold the scars in my heart, and I became a person who was losing their colors :Always heading towards my dream, I believe in my own color :There is no need for a palette since I'm alive :I'll chase the color of eternity, no matter what anyone says. :I'll always stay who I am because I don't want to be drifted away in the flow :And some day with this style, I'll win over the dream that is only mine, so :I will never change my color :Run the way, I keep running after my the light that is only mine :Ah, I get crushed and I trip countless times wanting to get it in my hands :The colors overlap, even in this world that is so easy to dye :I'll believe in myself, and destroy any weakness with a bang :I'll chase the color of eternity; I don't want to give it up to anyone :I will never forget your hot, passionate eyes like they were at that time :These feelings should reach, and I'll obtain the dream I drew out :I will get only my color :I'll chase the color of eternity; I don't want to give it up to anyone :I will never forget your hot, passionate eyes like they were at that time :I'll chase the color of eternity, no matter what anyone says :I'll always stay who I am because I don't want to be drifted away in the flow :And some day with this style, I'll win over the dream that is only mine, so :I will never change my color English Lyrics :Lately, I feel good about myself :Don't mind what people say or think of me :You know those rumors don't mean anything :I'm fighting for my pride, 'cause I'll lose my dream :My way that the only way to go :My life is something only I can live :'cause I believe :I'm always there :Want you to understand :that no one can but me :Let me fly away! :Say goodbye to this Earth :I look forward to the burden that I can share :Let me sing away! :And look to paradise :Everything I touch or turn just isn't there :Someday I'm gonna be the place I dream of :where I can be finally whole :That's the way I am :so you can't be the boss of me Category:Songs